


My Best Friend

by saiyukichan1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Just a feels type of thing stemming from the third season when Stiles finds out about how his brain is in atrophy like his mother's had done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for the shortness of this. I just couldn't see myself making it any longer as the plot bunnies hate me right now.

I knew it would catch up with me some time or another. The doctors didn’t have to tell me that my mind is slowly deteriorating, the same way my mother’s happen to go. So I sit there on the bed of the MRI. I just can’t seem to feel much right now. I know I should be panicking but the ones who seem to be doing the most of that is Scott and my dad in the other room. Though he looks more resigned like he knew it was just a matter of time.

Scott enters the room then, I try and give my best lopsided grin. Like when we were kids without a care in the world. He instantly knows something is up, his smile pulls down at the edges. It makes me want to pet his head and drown in those puppy brown eyes of his. Scott bless him doesn’t need me to tell him, he already knows. We pull each other close, the need for some type of reassurance stronger than ever. I pull back then, just far enough to see his face tears threaten to fall down his cheeks. A small choked hiccup wiggles its way from his throat. At this point my father and his mother turn away to give us some privacy, I cup his face in my hands. Run my thumb along his cheek now flawless because of his now wolf genes.

Just a light whisper of lips at first but I get bolder the second time. I close my eyes against his lips on mine. They felt like they were made of the finest silk. The kind that you can just lie on for hours soaking up the way it feels against your skin. But as we continued we both became kind of needy. Like it shouldn’t end here, not like this. Scott stops, whispers something against our lips.  
“I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You won’t.”


End file.
